roblox_blood_ironfandomcom-20200214-history
Cavalry
Cavalry is a popular class in the game. They can be a significant advantage on the battlefield and can be what wins rounds. They are well known for high-damage melee assaults. Cavalry have more speed than the ground troops, but at a disadvantage of lacking ranged weapons. However, one of cavalry's greatest weaknesses is that it is possible to block their swings. '''They also can lag the game if there are too much of them. All nations (except the Duchy of Nassau) have access to Cavalry units on certain maps. Types Hussar The first type of cavalry with the highest speed, the Hussar is equipped with only a sabre, but compared to the other types of cavalry, has the fastest horse out of the three. The sabre has a slightly longer reach than the sword but deals the exact same damage. Because of the horse's momentum, a swing while going at full speed kills the opponent, even if he or she is on horse, should the target not attempt to block this swing with his own melee weapon or dodge it. Lancer The second type of cavalry with average speed, faster than the Dragoon but slower than the Hussar. Their equipment includes a sword identical to the one used by infantry, and a Lance that is commonly used to facilitate dealing with infantry, as it has a longer reach than the sword. It has extra damage against enemy horses and can hit the enemy riders from the ground. If you attack in the right time, and at full speed using the lance, it will 1 hit kill the enemy. The United Kingdom currently does not have lancers in their unit roster. Dragoon The third type of cavalry with the slowest speed, it is essentially infantry mounted on horseback. Its equipment consists of a Sabre and a Musketoon, a shorter-barreled version of the musket. In-game, it is weaker than both the musket and the rifle, as it does not have as much range or do as much damage, as well as giving the Dragoon the need to get down from his horse to use his firearm. The melee of the dragoon will not kill the enemy instantly due to its slow speed. Be warned: If you ever become a bugler as a dragooner.... -_- God is already has a vacant spot ready for you. Classes Ranker: The Ranker is the standard unit, can use special weapons (Lance and Musketoon). Bugler: The Bugler has a musical instrument: the bugle, cannot' use special weapons (Lance and Musketoon). Officer: The Officer has an accuracy buff, cannot'' use special weapons except for dragoon officers, who can use an officer pistol. (Lance and Musketoon). Examples French: * 1er Regiment de Hussards * Chasseurs a' Cheval de Garde * Grenadiers a' Cheval de Garde * 4e Chevau-Leger Lanciers * 1e Cheavu-Leger de Garde * 2e Chevau Leger de Garde * 5e Regiment de Dragons (1er Régiment de Hussards, Chasseurs a' Cheval de Garde, and Grenadiers a' Cheval de Garde are hussar units, the 4e Chevau-Leger Lanciers, the 1e Chevau-Leger de Garde, and the 2e Chevau Leger de Garde are lancer units, and the 5e Regiment de Dragons is a dragoon unit.) Prussia: * 1. Lieb Husaren * 3. Husaren * 1. Ulanen * 2. Dragoner (1. Lieb Husaren and the 3. Husaren are hussar units, the 1. Ulanen and 2. Dragoner are lancers and dragoons respectively.) Austria: * Husaren Regiment Nr. 5 * Ulan Regiment Nr.1 * Ulan Regiment Nr.2 * Ulan Regiment Nr.3 * Ulan Regiment Nr.4 * Dragoner Regiment Nr. 1 (Husaren Regiment Nr. 5 is a hussar unit, the Ulan Regiments and the Dragoner Regiment Nr. 1 are lancers and dragoons respectively.) Russia: * Sumskoy Husarskiy Polk * Donskoy Kazachiy Polk * Kievskiy Dragunskiy Polk (hussars, lancers, and dragoons respectively.) Bavaria: * Freiwillige-Husaren * Ulan-Regiment * Licht-Pfred-Regiment (hussars, lancers, and dragoons respectively.) Nassau: None UK: * 10th Regiment of Hussars * 1st Regiment of Hussars KGL * 1st Regiment of Guard Cavalry * 2nd Regiment of Guard Cavalry * 1st Regiment of Dragoons * 2nd Regiment of Dragoons (Scot Greys) (All but the 1st/2nd Regiment of Dragoons are hussar units; the other two are dragoons.) Category:Equipment Menu Category:France Category:Prussia Category:Russia Category:Poland Category:Austria Category:Nassau Category:Britain Category:Bavaria